falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Hubris Comics (Fallout 3)
(exterior) (HC util. tun.) (Publishing) (Printing) (Utility Tunnels) |terminal =Hubris Comics terminal entries }} Hubris Comics is a location in the Capital Wasteland. The building houses the offices and printing presses of the company of the same name. Layout Hubris Comics is located in the north end of the Mason District, next to the Falls Church/Mason Dst Metro tunnels. It can be reached from Falls Church via those tunnels, from the other end of Mason District via the flooded metro tunnels and from a sewage grate leading to a drainage culvert nearby Wilhelm's Wharf. An easy way to get to Hubris Comics is via the Hubris Comics utility tunnels. These can be entered via a sewer grate at the edge of the water just northwest of Wilhelm's Wharf, directly north of the outhouse. There is radiation and a great number of feral ghouls in the tunnels. Interior The complex consists of Hubris Comics publishing, Hubris Comics printing and Hubris Comics utility tunnels. The building is infested with feral ghouls. There are also many traps set up throughout the area. The apparent source of all the traps in the building is a hostile wastelander named Mad Johnny Wes who is holed up in the fortified foreman's office overlooking the printing area, shooting at the feral ghouls who wander into the printing room floor. He is armed with a minigun, and has very high health, on par with that of a super mutant master. He is also protected by 2 automated turrets, a number of frag mines, and traps. A "pre-War printing press" is also located in this area but breaks down as soon as it's activated. On the second floor landing, there is a terminal that indicates, when hacked, that the press is short on red ink. Or, the cause could be a skeleton blocking the machinery, which cannot be dislodged. The smoke that rises from the printing press as it breaks down obscures the vision of the turrets, causing them to stop firing, and interferes with Mad Johnny Wes's aim. A terminal in the "beta testing" area of the publishing area runs a mini-text-adventure called "Reign of Grelok". Notable loot Exterior * Dean's Electronics, on the floor of a Pulowski Preservation shelter. The Pulowski Preservation shelter is just outside the main entrance to the Hubris Comics Publishing. * Guns and Bullets, in the southwest corner of the outdoor square (south of the entrances to Hubris Comics and the Metro) is a destroyed brick building. It can be found atop a desk on the second floor. Hubris Comics Publishing * Tales of a Junktown Jerky Vendor, located in the first room upon entering from the Mason District. It is on a bookshelf above a rigged terminal. * A pre-War book, located in the first room upon entering from the Mason District. It is lying on a small-sized wooden shelf making up part of the barricade leading north. Hubris Comics Printing * Grognak the Barbarian, located on a desk beside a locked terminal (average), in the same room with Mad Johnny Wes. He is equipped with a minigun and guards the area along with 2 automated turrets. * Nuka-Cola Quantum, on the same desk as the Grognak the Barbarian. * A pre-War book, located on a medium-sized shelf by the eastern wall of a room in the southeastern corner. The room can be found by following a hall leading east. Hubris Comics utility tunnels * Dean's Electronics, located atop a desk by the eastern wall of the last room, on a shelf with several conductors located on it. The room is found just before exiting the Hubris Comics utility tunnels at Wilhelm's Wharf. At the four-way intersection, turn north, then west to reach the room. * Stealth Boy, located on the floor by the northern wall of the northern room. At the four-way intersection, turn north, then east to reach the room. Notes * Most toilets in the building are electrified. * Upon looking through the G.E.C.K., it appears that there was a plan at one point to print out the Wasteland Survival Guide at the presses in Hubris Comics, but this was removed. * A terminal entry at Our Lady of Hope Hospital mentions that a Richard Maynard Watson, employee of Hubris Comics, had to be admitted by some of his colleagues after one of the press machines malfunctioned, spraying hot steam and caustic chemicals into his face and hands and thereby causing severe burns and nerve damage. * Outside the building (main entrance) are a large number of super mutants (ranging in types) along with a captive. * The smoke from the printers (when turned on) is not poisonous to the Lone Wanderer. * A pitching machine trap will hurl 36 baseballs at the Lone Wanderer, one of the largest concentrations in the game. * An average terminal in the southernmost room of the utility tunnels claims to be able to deactivate turrets, but has no effect on the turrets controlled by Mad Johnny Wes. The AntAgonizer A letter to the editor, which can be read from the receptionist terminal, reveals that there was a Hubris Comics character called the AntAgonizer, an "orphaned girl raised by ants and instilled with a bitter hatred of humanity", who was a villain in the Grognak the Barbarian comics. The letter complains that the current run of comics, written by a Mr. Neptura, treats the AntAgonizer as a two-dimensional villain, and demands the return of a Mr. Moorellis. Appearances This Hubris Comics location appears only in Fallout 3. Behind the scenes *''"Hubris"'' is from an ancient Greek word, ὕβρις (hybris), meaning excessive self-confidence, pride or arrogance. * The "beta testing" area mini-text-adventure "Reign of Grelok" is a nod to the original text adventure games Colossal Cave Adventure and/or Zork and its sequels which came slightly later but was more popular and more widely known. * The name Mr. Moorellis is a portmanteau of comic writers, Alan Moore and Warren Ellis. Gallery HC reception.png|Hubris Comics reception HC_printing.jpg|Hubris Comics Printing Tales_of_a_JJV_Hubris_Comics.jpg|Tales of a Junktown Jerky Vendor Grognak_the_Barbarian_Hubris_Comics.jpg|Grognak the Barbarian and Nuka-Cola Quantum Deans_Electronics_Hubris_Comics.jpg|Dean's Electronics Deans Electronics Hubris Comics PPS.jpg|Dean's Electronics in the Pulowski Preservation shelter Guns_and_Bullets_Mason_District_South.jpg|Guns and Bullets Category:Fallout 3 locations Category:Hubris Comics locations de:Hubris Comics (Fallout 3) ru:Хьюбрис Комикс (локация) uk:Х'юбріс Комікс (локація) zh:傲漫出版集團(輻射3)